Rescurring Cherry Blossom Love
by Eris-R-Renee
Summary: Sakura and Neji one-shot. Can Neji help her through her lover's death?


Summary: Shikumaru and Sakura are a week away from getting married. Then, Shikumaru dies. Neji is there when it happens and Shikumaru asks Neji to watch over Sakura. Neji returns to the village and helps Sakura heal her broken heart.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

**BEGINNING OF THE STORY:**

"Shikumaru! You won't die. You have to go back to Sakura."

Shikumaru's face was calm and peaceful. He seemed ready to die. He looked into the pale lavender eyes looking down at him worriedly.

"You've been a good friend Neji. Do me one last favor?"

"Anything Shikumaru."

Shikumaru smiled. He closed his eyes and a few tears found their way out. They ran down the lazy ninja's face, leaving a clear trail through the dirt smudged on his cheeks.

"Take care of Sakura."

"I will."

Shikumaru opened his eyes and smiled. A loud crack of thunder sounded around the two ninjas. The rain began to fall slowly, coating everything in a light mist. The dying ninja closed his eyes and let out a content sigh.

"Thank you."

**KEEP READING:**

The cherry blossom locks fell around the lone ninja's face. In her hand she held a black umbrella. She stood in front of a grave. Her body was still. Her fingers moved slowly, trailing along the top of the grave. She fell to the ground, her umbrella falling to the ground uselessly.

The cascading rain plastered her long hair to her face, and she pulled it out of the way roughly. She traced the name carved into the stone.

"Shikumaru."

Her voice cracked. She started to sob, her body shivering in the cold downpour. Lavender eyes watched from a distance, swimming in worry and regret. The girl's shoulders shook from the sobs that racked her fragile body. She let lose a blood curdling wail. She sounded like a dying animal, so lost in the pain they didn't care if they alerted the predator.

"Sakura…"

Sakura looked up, dull emerald eyes staring into nothingness. The ninja lowered himself to the ground. He put a hand on Sakura's back, rubbing it in comforting circles.

"Oh Neji!"

Sakura launched herself into Neji's lap. He didn't hesitate, just wrapped his arms around her wracking body. He let her curl into him. Neji rocked Sakura back and forth, saying nothing. They stayed like this until Sakura's sobs stopped and her eyes began to close.

"Neji."

Said ninja looked down at the small form that had muttered his name.

"Thank you."

**KEEP READING:**

"Sakura-chan!"

Sakura looked at the energetic blond. She took a seat next to him.

"Hi Naruto. Hi Hinata."

Naruto beamed at her and Hinata smiled a small smile.

"How are you Sakura?"

Sakura slipped in a small smile. She grasped the hand of a black haired ninja sitting next to her. Her gaze turned to look at him and he gave her a small smile while squeezing her hand back.

"I'm holding up. It's all thanks to Neji."

All the occupants in the ramen house turned to the said ninja. Naruto grinned sadly. Hinata smiled at her cousin. Everyone ordered their ramen. Conversation was light and easy. The meal was soon finished and everyone got up to leave. Sakura and Hinata walked out together, chatting quietly. Naruto watched as Hinata hugged Sakura and Sakura slowly, but surely, hugged her back.

"Thanks for taking care of Sakura, Neji. I was worried she wouldn't be able to come back after…well, you know."

Naruto smiled a small, sad smile at Neji. Neji nodded. He walked out and grabbed Sakura's hand. She leaned against his shoulder tiredly. As they began to walk away, Neji moved his arm to rest around Sakura's shoulders. Hinata called after them and they stopped to look at her.

"Thank you Neji-niisan."

**KEEP READING:**

"I don't know. What do you want to do?"

Neji smiled and wrapped his arms around Sakura's waist. He slowly pulled her closer, resting his head in the crook of her neck. He breathed deeply, inhaling the smell of cherry's and chocolate. He buried his nose deeper into Sakura's hair. She giggled and leaned against him slightly. As if the answer to his question was a secret she didn't want to tell, she lowered her voice.

"I want to do what all people want to do. Fix my broken heart and fall in love."

**KEEP READING:**

"You should keep making me feel better."

"I guess I should."

Neji pulled Sakura closer and laid back. He pulled her onto of his chest, kissing her passionately. He kissed away the tears that had been trailing down her cheeks. She kissed him back, pouring all her pent up emotions into the kiss.

"Did I make it better?"

"I guess you did."

**KEEP READING:**

"Why did he love me?"

"I haven't the slightest clue."

Neji smiles at Sakura, kissing her gently. He lingered near her lips for a mere second, and then pulls back. He smiles.

"But I know I love you. And I know he wouldn't want you to live your life alone and unhappy. That was the _way_ he loved you."

**KEEP READING:**

"Neji! Please don't go!"

Neji turned to the petite kunoichi, eyes going soft.

"I have to Sakura. I promise I'll come back to you."

Sakura wringed her hands together worriedly. She let lose a sigh and walked up to Neji. The two lovers completely ignored the group of ninja surrounding them. Sakura wrapped her hands around his neck and leaned up. Neji leaned down and the two's lips meet in a desperate, passionate kiss. Neji was the first to pull away.

"I have to go."

Sakura sighed again. She gave him a hug and a gentle kiss. She pulled away and walked to the open arms of Hinata. She leaned against said kunoichi heavily. Neji turned back to the group of elite shinobi.

"Neji."

Neji turned around and caught Sakura's eye.

"Thank you for loving me."

**KEEP READING:**

"Neji! When will you tell me what the big secret is?"

"Soon enough, Sakura."

Neji smiles and kissed his pink haired vixen. He continued kisses Sakura, moving down her neck. She moaned, arching her neck so her hair could fall away from it. Neji's tongue darted out and ran down to the fine arch of her slender neck, pausing to nuzzle her carefully. He kissed her collar bone and nipped it gently. Then he went back to ravishing her mouth.

"Soon enough."

**KEEP READING:**

"Haruno Sakura, will you marry me?"

Sakura stared at the black haired man kneeling before her. She opened her mouth, shut it, and opened it again.

"Sakura?"

She gaped at him. Tears began to leak out of her eyes and she flung herself into his arms. He caught her and held her as she laid kisses on his lips.

"Oh Neji! I will!"

He smiled at her, picked her up and spun her around. Leaning down, he kissed her gently on the lips. The rest of the night was spent showing their love to each other.

**KEEP READING:**

"Do you, Hyuuga Neji, take this woman, Haruno Sakura, to be your wife?"

"I do."

"And do you, Haruno Sakura, take this man, Hyuuga Neji, to be your husband?"

"I do."

"Then, by the power invested in me, I pronounce you man and wife. Believe it!"

Neji and Sakura turned to the Hokage, both smacking him upside the head. Everyone in the audience laughed.

"Geez that hurt Sakura-chan."

Sakura glared at him.

"You may now kiss the bride!"

Neji captured the fuchsia haired kunoichi in his arms and kissed her tenderly. They pulled apart and walked down the aisle together. Sakura leaned against Neji's arm and Neji gazed down at her with a tender look.

"Neji."

"Yes my beautiful blossom."

Sakura blushed lightly at the nickname.

"Thank you."

**END OF STORY:**

Hope everyone liked it. I didn't change it much, just added a few things and fixed some grammar.

Anyway, review and flamers are welcome!

Eris.


End file.
